Boboiboy siblings Dialy
by SNS61z
Summary: saksikanlah... ya... cukup baca aja deh! gabisa bikin summaryyy - - Happy Reading ajah dehhh


**BoboiBoy Sibling's Dialy**

 **Main Cast : Boboiboy Sibling's! FangxHali, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Ochobot**

 **Genre : Humor, Family, Brother Complex, Comedy -_-", Yaoi**

 **Author : SNS61**

 **warning : Typo (s), GaJe, YAOI, Shonen-ai, EYD berantakan, Out Of Character, All Chara is 14 Years old, NewBie, Super Power, DeELEL**

 **Note :** **Ini FF** **REAL Buatan** **Author jadi harap dimaklumi** **jika banyak typo dan banyak kekurangannya karena saya masih AMATIR mohon KriSarnya** **,** **kesamaan ALUR** **Cerita** **mungkin itu hanya suatu kebetulan. Author masih baru, so mohon bimbingannya!**

 **Disclaimer : BoboiBoy © ANIMONSTA | Story © SNS61**

 **Kicauan Author :D : SELAMAT MENIKMATI AJA DEH! YA ITUNG ITUNG BUAT PERKENALAN! OH IYA! AUTHOR HARAP KALIAN SUKA YA! DAN KALAU GA SUKA TINGGAL CLICK CLOSE! BYE^^**

* * *

 **Uhh! Halilintar selalu saja marah pada Taufan yang sejatinya superr iseeengg! Belum lagi dengan ulah Api yang selalu mendukung Taufan untuk mengusik Halilintar! Bagaimana ekspresi Air yang suka tidur yang selalu diganggu oleh Api? Dan bagaimana cara Gempa mengatasinya?! Dan bagaimana ekspresi kawan-kawan BoboiBoy bersaudara?**

 **SAKSIKAN HANYA DI… BOBOIBOY's SIBLING's DAILY!**

* * *

 **_BOBOIBOY's SIBLING's DAILY_**

 **=.=EPISODE 1=.=**

 **-,-Kematian Gempa-,-**

 **~Backsound 'Bersedia'~**

 **Ying & Yaya (Presenter)**

Yi : Halo semuaaaa! Jumpa lagi dengan saya Ying!

Ya : Dan saya! Yaya! Dalam acara…

Ya&Yi : Boboiboy Siblings Daily! (Horeee)

Ya : Pada episode kali ini kami akan menayangkan ekspresi dari Boboiboy bersaudara saat Gempa mati (eh?)

Yi : Dan bagaimana ekspresi kesetrumnya Hali!

Ya : Dan Air yang di hajar Hali!

Ya : Ah gue capek ngomong panjang lebar! Lebih baik langsung kita saksikan…

Ya & Yi : BoboiBoy siblings Daily episode 1 "Kematian Gempa!" Byee^^!

 **~Backsound off~**

* * *

 **Normal**

"Hyaaa! KALIAN SEMUA! BANGUUUNNN!" Teriakan Gempa menggema di seluruh ruangan, ngebikin para Boboiboy sibling's yang laen pada bangun dan megep-megep ngeliat si Gempa udah tereak – tereak buat ngebangunin mereka semua.

"Gempa! Ngapain sih lo pake acara tereak segala? Kuping gue jadi budeg nih!" Protes Hallilintar sambil balik kekamarnya mau molor lagi, padahal udah jam sembilan pagi.

"GEmpa ngapain lu pagi-pagi gini udah tereak kaya tarsan? Padahal masih jam 6 tau!" Kali ini Taufan yang masih ngelindur ngomelin Gempa yang lagi cengo ngeliatin jam.

Kalian tau ga? Sebenernya yang nyuruh Gempa bangunin member lain tuh si HALI! Eh taunya si HALI juga balik lagi tidur di kamarnya bareng Fang yang ilernya nyampe ke mulut Hali (?) . Boboiboy yang laen juga kagak ada yang bangun, malah molor berjamaah di ruang TV. Gempa yang bosen pun kedapur dan ngambil kripik m*ichi rasa hot balado *maksud author disini rasa super pedes, dan author nggak tau ada rasa apa aja kripik m*ichi itu -_-*

Abis si Gempa ngambil itu keripik yang nggak bersalah, kripik malang itu akhirnya ludes di lahap Gempa dalam waktu kurang dari semenit. Padahal isinya ada sekitar 500 gram, berarti si Gempa udah ngabisin setengah killo keripik m*ichi yang tidak bersalah. Dan parahnya itu keripik punya si Api, yang pastinya bakal marah – marah sama yang makanin itu keripik. Tapi Gempa kagak peduli.

"Ya ampun! Kalian semua! Sekarang udah jam berapa coba? Udah jam sebelas siang belom ada yang bangun? Ya Allah semalem gue mimpi apa?" Ucap Gempa melas. Karena lama nungguin para kembarannya. Akhirnya Gempa yang masih ingusan itupun kelaperan, dan bocah ingusan itu nyoba mau bikin mie rebus sendiri!

Karena bener-bener udah laper, si Gempa bikin mie yang nggak tau deh rasanya bakal kayak apa. Tapi si Gempa nggak peduli sama rasa yang penting kenyang!

Pertama si Gempa ngerebus air se panci, air yang direbus Gempa Cuma seliter sih. Nggak terlalu parah dari pada Air waktu bikin Mie airnya ampe 5 liter, pas itu juga si Gempa diSuruh sama Hali buat ngelap lantai yang basah akibat air yang ditumpahin sama si Air

Oke! Lanjut ke acara yang kedua! Gempa masukin Mie instan plus bumbu-bumbunya, tapi udah di buka sih bungkusnya. Habis itu Gempa masukin caisim sama tomat dan ditungguinlah itu mie sama si Gempa sampe setengah jam! Emang sih Mienya melar, tapi yang penting makan!

"Ndus... Nduss..." Bunyi idung si Bang Taufan nyium bau sedap dari mie punya Gempa. Alhasil si Taufan bangun dan nyerbu si Gempa.

"Hai Gempa yang imut^^ mie nya buatku ya?" Ucap Taufan sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes no jutsu nya, Gempa Cuma bisa ngedesah panjang.

"Hhhhhh...yaudah! Ini buat ka Taufan aja! " Kata Gempa sambil ngeluarin evil smirknya. Lo pada tau ga? Itu mie pake cabe rawit merah 10, cabe rawit ijo 5, plus bo*cabe level 15 1 botol. Makanya Gempa ngebolehin si Taufan makan, dan parahnya Taufan BENCI pedes. Ternyata ada niat yang tersembunyi. Wakakakak(?)

" _Rasain noh! Biar cepet bangun kagak molor lagi!"_ Batin Gempa sambil tersenyum gaje, alias senyum kemenangan karena udah bikin kembarannya bangun satu.

"HUAAAHHHHH! PEDESSSSSSS! AER! AER MANA AER!? HOSSHHH... GGEEEMMMPPAAAA!" Teriak si Taufan menggelegar bikin kembaran lainnya bangun dan nyamperin si Taufan yang lagi kepedesan. Parahnya lagi PDAM lagi mati, aer minum abis, mampuslah kau Taufan!

Air dateng, langsung ngeluarin aer yang banyak banget bikin rumah kebanjiran. Tapi si Taufan nggak peduli, dia malah minum ntu aer sampe ntu rumah kering gegara aernya diminum sama Taufan. Yang masih basah dijilatin sampe bener-bener kering. Yaa itu salahmu Taufan

"Ka Taufan kenapa sih? Kok bisa kepedesan gitu?" Tanya Api dengan polosnya, yang laen Cuma geleng-geleng kepala ngeliat si Api yang nanyanya polos gitu.

"Itu Si Gempa bikin mi pedes banget! Malah dikasih ke gue lagi!" Protes Taufan sebel. Semua menatap Gempa –kesel- padahal udah jelas itu salah Taufan sendiri! Gempa yang tersakiti...

"Nggak kak! Gempa nggak ngasih kak Taufan! Tapi kakTaufannya yang minta ke gue pake acara ndus ndus dulu lagi! Nggak seru! kak Taufan memutar balikkan fakta!" Kata Gempa yang nangis dan mengamuk dengan golem tanahnya yang bikin rumah mereka berantakan, plus ancur sana sini.

Gempa nangis sendirian dikamarnya, Golemnya ikutan nangis didalam dan membuat kamar Gempa berantakan layaknya habis perang dunia ke 3. *Emang ada thor?*(oke, abaikan ini) :P

"Gempa?! " Panggil Ochobot sambil buka pintu kamar Gempa. Ternyata ntu kamar udah nggak berbentuk kayak kamar, lebih pantes dibilang tempat sampah daripada kamar.

"Gempa! Bangun! Gempa...Cepet Bangun...!" Kata Ochobot dengan paniknya, kenapa? Ya pastilah! Karena Ochobot ngeliat Sahabatnya –Gempa- tidur terlentang, kayak orang pingsan. Makanya si Ochobot panik pake banget!

"Ahh... Ochobot... Gue tersakiti... Ochobot... kenapa Lu nggak ngebela Gue? Kenapa Ochobot nggak ngebela Gempa? Gue sedih, kenapa Lu nggak ngebela Gue? Gue sedih kenapa Lu ngebela kak Taufan? Kenapaaaaaa?" Racau Gempa panjang lebar sambil nangis plus sambil tidur pula! Alias mengiau GaJe :D

"Maaf Gempa!" Kata Ochobot terbawa suasana, dikiranya si Ochobot si Gempa itu bangun.

Ya ampun... Ochobot dengan bodohnya ikutan nangis sambil meluk si Gempa, Air yang ga sengaja lewat depan kamar Gempa yang agak kebuka itu terus ngintip. Si Air kaget sekaget-kagetnya. Dikiranya Air, si Gempa udah meninggal, padahal kan nggak...

"Kak… Gempa..." Kata Air keputus gara-gara ngeliat Hali lagi ber*ehem*duaan*ehem * sama Fang yang harusnya rival besarnya eh, kesayangannya ding..

Dengan terburu-buru si Air ngelaporin itu ke Hali yang sedang asyik ngobrol ngalor-ngidul sama Fang. Hali yang ngeliat Air lari lari kayak orang kesetanan itupun ngeliatin Air pake _deathglare_ nya yang mematikan, langsung aja si Air ngelempar bola airnya kearah Hali

"Woiii! Air! Si Gempa kenapa?" Tanya Hali yang tingkat paniknya udah sampai Kabupaten *Eh?* dan malah ngeluarin pedang halilintarnya. XD

Dan akhirnya… Hali pun kesetrum dan terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Fang… zztt… Gempa… zztt… kenap..aa..zztt" Kata Hali sebelum jatuh tersetrum tanpa ke*ehem*wibawaanya*ehem*

Woi! Tenang woi!~

"Yaa! Kak Hali kenapaaa! Air?! Kau apakan Kak Hali! Bebola Api!" Teriak Api yang kebetulan lagi jalan ke dapur. Sayangnya bola apinya padam dengan bola airnya air :D haha~ *oke abaikan paragraph ini -_-*

"Kak... Ge... Gempa... Meninggal... Hueeee..." Ucap Air pas habis sadar situasi langsung nangis sejadi-jadinya.

Api langsung ikutan nangis, malah nangis kejer. Si Gopal mukul mukul tembok frustasi, abis itu si Gopal ikutan nangis, tapi nangis karena tangannya kesakitan. Si Hali, yang entah kapan sadarnya cuma masang wajah sedatar papan. Si Taufan jejeritan. Si Yaya & Ying nangis sambil peluk-pelukan*sejak kapan mereka nyampe sini?!*. Fang pasang _cocoon_ bayangnya dan nangis alay didalamnya. Bener-bener dah akhirnya Rumah Boboiboy bersaudaara jadi riuh rendah gegara tangisan semua orang yang ada didalamnya, tentu aja kecuali Gempa  & Ochobot! Garis bawahi itu GEMPA & OCHOBOT!

 **_SkipTime**

"GEMPAAAAA!" Teriak Taufan GaJe sambil nge dobrak pintu kamar Gempa yang ketutup rapet itu.

"Appaaannn sih Kak Taufannnn!? Dan lu mao apa masuk kamar gue tanpa ketok pintu asal dobrak, emang lu mau gua kira lu itu maling apa hemm?!" Ucap Gempa sambil marah-marah Kayak orang kesetanan. Si Taufan cuma bisa ngegelengin palanya cepet, terus kedap-kedip gajelas.

"Ge...Gempa? Lo masih idup?!" Kata si Gopal kayak orang ketakutan, emang ketakutan seeh. Kan kalian tau sendiri kalo Gopal itu takut banget ama hantu, jadi dikira Gopal, Gempa itu Cuma arwahnya.

"Sialan Lo! Kata siapa gue dah mati?! Gue masih idup Tauu! Hyaaa! Golem Tanahhh!" Teriak Gempa cetar membahana , tentu saja pas Gempa tereak keluar Golemnya yang bikin si Gopal terpental jauuuhh hingga menara listrik.

Boboiboy bersaudara serta kawan-kawan [kec. Gempa & Ochobot] melongo ngeliat Gempa yang masih seger burger(?) dan kemudian beralih kearah kamar Gempa yang udah berantakan kayak habis ada perang dunia 3.

Air selaku yang emang menyebarkan berita nggak jelas itu Cuma bisa garuk-garuk kepala yang kutunya udah beranak pinak tujuh turunan disana.

Akhirnya semuanya melototin Air yang sekarang lagi mojok di deket stopkontak dengan muka yang merah semerah kepiting habis direbus pake saos tomat. Belum lagi ditambah amukan Hali yang masih gondok sama kejadian kesetrum tidak elit itu, mulai mengeluarkan Pedang Halilintarnya.

"Pedang Halilintar! Hyaaahhh"

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKK"

* * *

 **[^_^]END[^_^]**

 **~BAckSound ON~**

 **Yaya & Ying (Presenter)**

Ya : Hello^^ kambek egen wit mi Yaya en… *Bahasa Inggris Ancurr*

Yi : Ying! Dalam Acaraaaa…..

Ya&Yi : Boboiboy siblings Daily! (Horeeeeeeeee^^)

Ya : Cup… Cup.. Air jangan menangis ya, memang sifat kakakmu seperti itu… *elus Air*

Ap : Jangan Sentuh AIR ku! Bebolaa Apii…

Ya : Ampuunnnnnn…..

Yi : Aduhh aduhh, Yaya dan Api, silahkan diabaikan saja…

G : Oke! Author boleh gue Tanya?!

Au : Tanya apa?! (pasang muka songong)

G : kenape lu bikin adegan gue mati haaahhh?!

Au : Mana gue tau, tanyakan pada pemikiran liarku dong!

G : Kurang Ajaaarrrr! Golem Tanah! Hiyaahhh…..

H : Eh Authornya mana?! Mau gue hajar nih! Gara-gara lu thor gue jadi nggak popular lagi tau gak!

Yi : Alaahhh Halilintar, percuma lah kau cakap pade author tu. Die kan dah tak sanggup diri lagi pasal si Gempa mengamuk tadi ma!

H : Apee?! Kemari kau Ying!

Yi : Apesal aku yang kena ni? Haiya! Larian… Laju…

Wusshhh..

T : Studio pun hancur, mari kita tutup Boboiboy siblings Dialy dengan

Go: Review, Favourite and Follow^^

T & Go : Bye bye…

* * *

 **[-_-"] END["-_-]**

Ya : Tidaaakkkkk!

Yi : Ahhhhh!

Au: Tidakkkk! Akhirnya FF ini End dengan tidak mengenakkan….

H : Baiklah! Mind to RnR?

G : Katakanlah mau Next episode 2 atau tidak?

Ap : Episode 2 berjudul…

All : "Ayam Goreng API!

All : Bye bye^^ *lambai kaki*

 **(^_)END BENERAN KOK! SUWEERR!(_^)**

 **END OR TBC?!**

 **R'nR!**

 **BYE BYE^^**


End file.
